Please
by livelife13
Summary: When Percy disappears and Annabeth finds something big about herself, and Percy, what will happen? Lost Hero spoilers. Hurt/Comfort-Romance/Angst


**A/N: hey,so this is AU, and I haven't read the Lost Hero either, at least all of it, I'm almost done but my friend told me how it ends and I've read a lot of ...**

**Annabeth's POV: Day Percy Goes Missing**

Question Time: What would you do if your boyfriend of three years disappears?Well, I curl up on our couch in our apartment and curl up and sob my heart out while _Titanic_ plays on the TV. I needed a sad movie that I could relate too, the love of Rose's life let's himself die in order to save her. I wish my boyfriend would die for me, thinking back on it, he would, even though he wouldn't really die because he is freakin' invincible! So what am I supposed to do? Just pretend that it didn't happen, I cannot do that, Percy is my life. I need him to survive. And then, when I asked Chiron if I could get a quest to go find him, he refused, Nico and Thalia are going to find him, Chiron said I would be too ever-emotional, which when I thought it over was a really good idea, because when I would have found him, I would've broken down.

**34th Day Percy is Missing**

Question Time: What would you do if that little stick had a small, pink plus sign on it? I would, again, cry. Because I'm pregnant with my missing boyfriend's child. Why do the Fates want to make my life completely miserable? I don't know, all that I want to know is that my boyfriend is alright and to have him back with me. I'm going to camp, I can't face this alone, at all, so I'll have my family with me. Still no word from Nico and Thalia. Have you ever had that feeling like your jumping out of a plane with no parachute? I am, it is not a pleasant feeling.

**174th Day Percy is Missing**

Question Time: What do you when your boyfriend comes home and finds out your pregnant? I'm going to find out, Nico and Thalia found him, but they say to be prepared, and they're not alone. Intrigue much? Several things I'm going to have to do: tell Percy I'm pregnant, with his kid, reassure him it's his kid, and go to the Poseidon Cabin with him. I really hope he hasn't hurt himself too much.

**1st Day Percy is Back With No Memory**

Question Time: What would you do if your boyfriend, whose child you're carrying, completely forgetting who you are and holding hands with a daughter of Ceres? I break down in front of everyone until Thalia makes Nico take me back to my cabin, that is, until I beg him to take me to the Poseidon Cabin. I knew Nico would, he doesn't like crying, and I was sobbing. So he didn't put up a fight at all, Thalia was going to give him hell later about it, but so what, right?

**18th Day Percy is Back With No Memory**

Question Time: What would you do if your boyfriend, whose child your carrying, is holding hands with a daughter of Ceres, walks in on you in his cabin for the duration of his stay(and his actual cabin) and your rifling through his stuff, even though he doesn't know it's his stuff? I would politely answer them. I was sitting on his bunk, the one where this child was conceived, looking at a shoe box of pictures, most of them are me and him, but some are of him, his mom, and his step-dad, or of Thalia, him, me, and Grover, some have Nico in them. My favorite picture of ours, only he has, and it's sitting on the nightstand. We were standing at the kitchen counter, I was reading the newspaper, he was watching me, drinking his morning coffee, and all of a sudden, he pulls something out of the drawer, slides it to me, and says, 'Marry Me.' It wasn't even a question, which is the best part, but that'snot the picture, after I said,'Well, duh Seaweed Brain.' he got out the camera and he took a picture of us, our faces are cheek to cheek and I'm holding up my hand so you can see the ring. The one I'm still wearing right now, it's a simple silver band, with a single diamond right in the middle. It's not much, but it is perfect. When they walked in, they being Percy and Gwen, holding hands, I just looked up at them with my tear stained face.

"Are you a daughter of Poseidon?" Is the first thing out of his mouth.

"No," I answered with as much dignity as I could muster,"I'm a daughter of Athena.

"Then why are you in here? And don't they hate each other?" He says next.

"Um, yes, they do, and I'm just looking at some pictures." I said, looking at the bed.

"In here?" he asks, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, because they're his pictures," I said, looking at the picture on his nightstand. He notices where I'm looking, and reaches for the picture. I try to get it before he does, but no luck. When he sees the picture, he goes into shock, the same thing he did when I took that knife for him so long ago. Gwen, however, is outraged. She looks at the picture then at Percy, then at me and back to the Percy.

"Don't listen to her Percy, this is just a fake," she said. But Percy is still looking at the picture, then he glances at me. or, my left hand, which is hidden from view.

"I know this will sound really stupid, can I see your left hand?" he asks me. I reluctantly take my hand out from under the pillow and reach out to him, the ring shining from the sunlight.

**24th Day Percy is Back With No Memory**

Question Time: What would you do if your boyfriend who doesn't know who you are because he lost his memory, finds out that he;s engaged to a pregnant woman, and demands to know the story?

"Then you made an air bubble at the bottom of the canoe lake and we stayed there for quite a while, kissing." I finished. After Percy saw the picture he demanded to know the truth, so I told him, well, I told him the quests, all that, but not the fact that it's his kid that I'm carrying. I know, I'm idiotic, I'm going to tell him he's the father, but I'll do that when he processes this.

"You're the father!" I blurt. I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"I kind of figured. I mean, we were, are, engaged. He reasoned. Right. Don't I feel stupid.

**263rd Day of Pregnancy**

I clutched my stomach, a sudden wave of pain surging there. Percy sat up from where he was sitting on our couch, yes, I said our couch, he's back, memory and all, no daughter of Ceres, just us, and little baby here, who is deciding they want out now.

"Percy," I gasped,"I'm in labor." That was all he needed, he dropped my legs to the ground from where they were before, his lap, and helped me up. When we had gotten to the car, he started going faster than the speed limit.

"Percy, killing both of us in a car crash will not do any good." I said through clenched teeth, another contraction coming. He nodded and slowed down.I grabbed our shared cell phone, used only in emergency's, and dialed Thalia's number.

"I'm in labor," I said when Nico answered the phone. I then hung up and called Sally and my dad. By then Percy was helping me out of the car and into the hospital.

An hour later, Nico and Thalia ran into my room, hand in hand.

**The Next Day**

Percy stood next to my bed, holding Silena, wrapped in the pink blanket. I smiled up at him, panting slightly.

"You are so not touching me for a while." I told him.

"That is a lie, you know the second you get home and Thalia and Nico babysit her, you'll be all over me. I, of course-"

"Will put up a 'manly' defense and resist my attempts." I cut him off.

"Actually I was going to say that I wouldn't do any better, we, after all, haven't had-"

I cut him off again."What did I say about that."

"We haven't made love since before I left." He sighed.

"Maybe they can take her the night after we get home," I suggested. He shrugged, well, sort of, it was hard since he was holding Silena.

"I'm pregnant." Thalia burst into the room. Nico ran in right behind her, running right into her. He steadied both of them before they could fall though.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said again. i smiled, this is what life is worth living for, the moments you won't forget.

Life is no the amount of breaths you take, it's the moments that take your breath away. Then Silena started wailing and Percy rocked her, yep, this is the life for the next year and a half.

"Good luck Nico." I said.

**A/N: I haven't read the Lost Hero so don't kill me. Review, please.**


End file.
